A Little Basement Adventure
by Sovietlollipop
Summary: When Lou Pickles mentions "treasure" in the basement, Tommy and his gang journey there to find it. However, things don't go according to plan.


A Little Basement Adventure

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

Note: This story takes place before Dil is born and by default before "Angelica's Adventure."

It was a beautiful day over at Stu and Didi Pickle's home. Tommy Pickles was in his play pin talking to Chuckie, Phil and Lil.

"I thinks it's kinda weird that's babies come from mommies tummies" said Lil.

"Yeah, I means who would want to be in here" said Phil looking at his belly.

"Maybe it's so babies cans gets lots of food that our mommies eats" suggested Tommy.

"That sounds kinda icky" said Chuckie.

"Yeah, well I don'ts cares why babies come from mommies' tummies" said Tommy, "because I'm gonna be a big brothers soon."

As Tommy was talking to his friends, Lou Pickles, his grandfather and Stu's father came out of the basement covered in dust.

"Pop, what on earth have you've been doing down there" asked Didi Pickles who was clearly pregnant with her second child.

"Yeah, Pop, you're tracking dust up here" groaned Stu Pickles, "and I just moped the floor."

"I think the question should be why you young folks are not down there" said Lou. "Because while you two were cleaning up here, I was hunting for a new light bulb for the lamp in my room when I came across some very interesting treasures…"

The word "treasures" traveled into the living room and was heard by the Rugrats.

"You guys" asked Tommy, "did you hears what my Grandpa said?"

"Treasures!" said both Phil and Lil in unison.

Back in the kitchen, Stu said "oh, Pop, that stuff down there isn't treasure, it's just junk."

"Yeah" replied Lou, "well that 'junk' down there could be worth a lot as it's over fifteen years old."

Lou then walked out of the kitchen in order to change his light bulb. As he did so, Stu and Didi went into the garage in order to find some more cleaning material. Back in the living room, the Rugrats were all discussing the possibilities of trying to find the "treasure."

"You guys, we should go finds the treasure" said Tommy.

"Yeah!" shouted Phil and Lil in unison.

"Wow, wow, wow guys" said Chuckie, "you all know how scary that basement is."

"What do means, Chuckie" asked Tommy.

"Well" said Chuckie, "I'm not sure I wanna go down there!"

"But, Chuckie, thinks about how awesomes it would be to find the treasure my Grandpa was talking about."

"Yeah, well, I donts want to gets scared, because that's very… awkward."

"But Chuckie, awkwardness is a parts of life" went Tommy, "likes the time I accidentally did peepees in my crib because I wasn't wearing a diapie?"

"Or likes that times I thought those real wormies were gummi wormies and ates them" went Lil, "although, real wormies kinda tasted betters."

Phil added "or likes the time I accidentally saw Angelica's…"

"Okay, okay!" shouted Chuckie, "I'll helps you guys finds the treasure."

"Great" said Tommy as he pulled the screwdriver out of his diaper. He then walked over to the front of the play pin and unhinged the lock so that he and his friends could find the "treasure" in the basement.

The Rugrats walked over to the kitchen where Tommy signaled them to stop.

"What's wrongs, Tommy" asked Lil.

"I'm making sure the grownups aren't in the kitchen" said Tommy, "and it looks like to coast is clears."

The Rugrats ran towards the open basement door and stopped at its entrance. They then looked down the steps.

"I'm telling you guys" said Chuckie, "it looks awful scarys."

"Oh, come on, Chuckie" said Tommy, "quit beings such a 'fraidy cat."

"Hey, I'm not 'fraidy cat!" snapped Chuckie, "I'm just… you knows, concerned."

"Well comes on, Chuckie" said Tommy, "lets heads downs and finds that treasure."

The gang slowly descended down the creaky staircase. Once at the bottom, Tommy eyed the room, trying to figure out where the treasure might be.

"So where do you thinks it is" asked Phil.

"I don'ts knows" said Tommy, "buts it has to be here somewhere."

Just then, Tommy noticed several shelves with various boxes on them at the far side if the basement.

"Lets checks over theres" said Tommy as he led his friends over to the shelves.

Meanwhile, Stu just entered the kitchen again and noticed the basement door was open.

"Oh, Pop" mumbled Stu to himself, "can't you remember to close the basement door and turn off the basement light."

Stu walked over to the basement entrance and, not knowing that the Rugrats were down there, shut off the light switch and closed the door.

Back in the basement, the Rugrats were examining the various boxes when suddenly it went dark and then there was a loud slam.

"AAAHHHHHH!" screamed the Rugrats in unison.

"What happened!" shouted Tommy.

"I don't know!" shouted Phil.

"But it's not goods!" shouted Lil.

"Oh, greats!" shouted Chuckie, "now we're stucks down heres!"

"Don't panic, Chuckie" said Tommy.

"Don't panic?!" shouted Chuckie, "we're trapped in this scary basement and it's all your fault!"

"My fault?!" shouted Tommy.

"Yeah!" shouted Chuckie, "Because, you were the one who convinced me to go downs heres even after I warned you not to go! You even called me a 'fraidy cat like Angelica! And now we're trapped heres in the dark!"

"Chuckie's right" said Phil.

"You kinda did get us into this mess, Tommy" said Lil.

"Fine then!" snapped Tommy, "If you guys want to blames everything on me then I don'ts need your helps!"

"Fine!" Chuckie snapped back as he, Lil and Phil walked off to find their way out. As they walked off Tommy stomped away in a deferent direction, grumbling to himself.

"Why dose Chuckie always… OW!"

Tommy had just stepped on something that felt really sharp. He sat on the floor and clutched his foot in pain. As he did so he felt a warm wet substance on it. It was blood!

"Oh, No" shouted Tommy. He started to cry.

Meanwhile, back above…

"Hey, Deed" asked Stu.

"Yes, Stu" replied Didi.

"Have you seen the kids" asked Stu.

"I thought they were in the living room play pin" asked Didi.

Just then Lou walked in. "Hey, has anyone seen those little sprouts" he asked.

Stu and Didi just shook their heads.

"OH, NO!" shouted the three adults in unison.

Meanwhile back in the basement, Phil had just found a small flashlight that worked and switched it on. As Chuckie and Lil were sighing with relief they all suddenly heard a loud "OW!" from the far side of the room followed by crying.

"Tommy!" shouted all three. They ran in the direction of the crying and saw Tommy whimpering, clutching his bleeding foot.

"Oh my goodness!" shouted both Phil and Lil.

"Tommy, are you alright!" said Chuckie running over.

"I don'ts knows" said Tommy, "I thinks I stepped on glass or something."

"Oh, Tommy" said Chuckie, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay Chuckie" said Tommy, "I'm sorry _I_ called you a 'fraidy cat."

"Come on guys" said Chuckie to Phil and Lil, "Let's help Tommy up."

The others helped Tommy, who was still clutching his foot, to get up and begin limping over to the door.

At that moment, the Rugrats heard the basement door open and the lights went back on. Stu, Didi and Lou were all coming down the stairs, calling for the kids' names. Once they were at the bottom they found them at the far end of the room. They sighed with relief but then noticed Tommy's cut foot and quickly picked him and the others up and rushed back up the stairs.

Once up the adults treated Tommy's wound (which thankfully wasn't that bad) and then set the kids back in the play pin with fresh bottles. After which they walked away, arguing over who left the basement door open.

"Wow" said Phil, "that was some adventure."

"I'm just glad we're back up here where we belongs."

"I guess this means we're not gonna gets to find the treasure" said Tommy.

"Don't worries, Tommy" said Chuckie, "I'm sure there's other treasures out there, hopefully ones that will be easier to find then those in the basement."

"I hope so to" said Tommy.

"You know" said Chuckie, "you're gonna have another brother or sister here soon. That is probably that biggest treasure of all."

Tommy smiled.

The End

Notes: I know that this one's ending was a bit rushed but this was a one shot that I wanted to get done. I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
